sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Burr
| birth_place = Canton, Massachusetts, U.S. | medium = | active = 1992–present | genre = | subject = | spouse = | children = 1 | signature = | website = }} William Frederic Burr (born June 10, 1968) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, and podcaster. Outside of stand-up, he is known for playing Patrick Kuby in the AMC crime drama series Breaking Bad (2008–2013), creating and starring in the Netflix animated sitcom F Is for Family (2015–present), and co-founding the All Things Comedy network. He has hosted the bi-weekly comedy podcast, Monday Morning Podcast, since May 2007. Early life William Frederic Burrhttps://www.podchaser.com/creators/william-frederic-burr-107Zzj88n4 was born on June 10, 1968 in Canton, Massachusetts, the son of nurse Linda Ann (née Wigent) and dentist Robert Edmund Burr. He is of German and Irish descent. He graduated from high school in 1987. In 1993, he obtained a bachelor's degree in radio from Emerson College in Boston, Massachusetts. Before starting his comedy career, he worked in warehouses, later stating that he enjoyed the job because "if my boss gave me a rough time, I could just get on a forklift and just, like, drive away". Career was co-founded by Burr]] Burr's career began in 1992. He moved to New York City in 1994. Since May 2007, Burr has recorded a weekly one-hour podcast, Bill Burr's Monday Morning Podcast, in which he speaks about his past and recent experiences, current events, going on tour, and sports, and offers advice to questions submitted by the listeners. The podcast is available on Burr's website and on the All Things Comedy network. He is sometimes joined by his wife, Nia, and has featured guests and interviews with other comedians. Burr also appears as a guest on radio shows and other comedians' podcasts, such as Opie and Anthony, You Made It Weird with Pete Holmes, The Adam Carolla Show, The Joe Rogan Experience, WTF with Marc Maron, The Nerdist Podcast, The Adam Buxton Podcast, and Nobody Likes Onions. Burr was also the very first guest on Tom Green's podcast. On April 18, 2011, he guest hosted the Hollywood Babble-On podcast alongside Ralph Garman. In 2008, Burr's voice was featured in the game Grand Theft Auto IV as Jason Michaels of the biker gang The Lost MC in the mission "No Love Lost". In 2009, he reprised his role in the game's expansion pack The Lost and Damned. Bill Burr's first hour-long special, Why Do I Do This?, took place in New York in 2008. Burr's special Let it Go was recorded at The Fillmore in San Francisco and premiered on Comedy Central on September 18, 2010. A later special, You People Are All The Same, premiered in 2012 as a Netflix exclusive. In 2014, Burr filmed his fourth hour-long special I'm Sorry You Feel That Way at the Tabernacle Theater in Atlanta, Georgia. The film was shot in black and white, which is rare for modern comedy specials. He was a regular on Chappelle's Show. Burr has been referred to as a "comedian's comedian" by observers of the US stand-up comedy circuit, meaning a comedian whose work is followed and appreciated by fellow professional comedians. Burr appeared in the movie Date Night as Detective Walsh. He has also appeared in the fourth and fifth seasons of AMC's Breaking Bad as Patrick Kuby. He played Mark Mullins in the 2013 buddy cop film The Heat. He stars in F Is for Family, which premiered on Netflix on December 18, 2015. The show, an animated sitcom, draws on Burr's stand-up and the "absurdity of political correctness". On April 17, 2016, Netflix approved the show for a second season. Burr writes and executive produces the series along with Michael Price. Burr's fifth hour-long special, Walk Your Way Out, debuted on Netflix on January 31, 2017. He appeared in the third episode (titled "Bill Burr") of the second season of the HBO series Crashing. Burr's sixth hour-long special, Paper Tiger, debuted on Netflix on September 10, 2019. Style Rolling Stone magazine called Burr "the undisputed heavyweight champ of rage-fueled humor". Burr often portrays himself as "that loud guy in the bar" with "uninformed logic". In an interview with The Boston Globe, Burr stated, "I'm the 'dude, bro' guy." According to Montreal Gazette, Burr is "a cynic and a contrarian who has never paid any heed to political correctness". The New York Times in 2013 called Burr "one of the funniest, most distinctive voices in the country for years". Burr cites George Carlin, Mort Sahl, Bill Hicks, Bill Cosby, Sam Kinison, Patrice O'Neal, and Richard Pryor as his comedic influences.http://www.shortlist.com/entertainment/bill-burrs-top-five-stand-ups Personal life Burr married actress and producer Nia Hill in 2013. Their daughter, Lola,Monday Morning Podcast, November 27, 2017 was born on January 20, 2017.Burr in . At 04:24 added, "She lay on my chest the whole time", confirming gender. They reside in Los Angeles. Hill sometimes appears as a guest on Burr's podcast. Works Film Television Comedy albums and specials Video games References External links * * * * Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American podcasters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Comedians from Massachusetts Category:Emerson College alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:People from Canton, Massachusetts Category:Male actors of German descent